Vas a ser
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: oh que noticia mas importante debia decirle, seguro y que se le caia la madibula hasta el suelo...que emocion!, que emocion!, el seria...ambos lo serian. una explosion una esapda sangre y las plabras se le fueron


Vas a ser

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, saltando de dos en dos los escalones, derrapando estrepitosamente con Izumo que subía unos documentos para la hokague, una disculpa a medio escuchar y continúo corriendo.

Y es que apenas lo podía creer, algo tan grandioso le estaba pasando a el ¿no era una mala broma, de esas que gastan para reírse a carcajada abierta? Sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente en son de "no" y abrió sus brazos en su loca carrera, estaba volando, y nadie se enteraba de su pequeñito secreto.

Rio, tal niño a la vez que dando tras pies, agitaba una mano ante aquel par de ojos oscuros que le miraban en clara muestra de espera.

Oh, ya quería verle la cara cuando se lo digiera, seria la mejor de todas, era una lastimas no tener una cámara fotográfica para esos momentos tan importantes y por que no decirlo para burlarse dentro de algunos años del teme bastardo.

Se detuvo, justo enfrente de Sasuke, llevo una mano a su agitado corazón, era la ultima vez que se apresuraba tanto, pero es que si no lo hacia, seguro y que lo dejaban sin su preciado ramen.

Una vez el Uchiha había preguntado a quien quería mas, si a él o al ramen, rio tontamente, el no contestaría eso.

Simple y sencillamente por que eran dos cosas totalmente distintas, y era muy tonto comparar algo que no tiene punto de partida.

Aunque debía admitir y sin que el otro lo supiera que la letras "r" había quedado bailando sobre sus labios.

Llegas tarde, usuratonkachi – y con las manos en los bolsillos y dando media vuelta el heredero del clan Uchiha se puso en marcha para caminar la cuadra faltante y así sentarse junto al tonto rubio que tenia como pareja –

Moo – hizo un puchero – nos seas tan estricto tebayo, solo fueron 10 minutos – y la ceja del mayor tembló, claro que no habían sido diez minutos, había sido media hora, y eso ambos lo sabían, oh pero cuando le digiera la razón de su retraso seguro y Sasuke le compraba el ichiraku –

Caminado uno al lado del otro, siguieron su recorrido, pronto anochecería, de eso no había duda.

Naruto no pudo evitar tararear una tonta canción que las chicas del grupo le habían pegado, con las manos tras su cabeza y viendo a la luna que en esa ocasión era llena, no noto como unos ojos afilados le miraban con extrañeza e interés a la vez.

Era su imaginación o ¿el ojiazul lucia mas feliz? Quiso preguntar por que pero no le dio tiempo pues el rostro de su pareja apareció a una corta distancia.

Un beso robado, una sonrisa enorme y habían llegado.

Oh, ramen tebayo – chillo el rubio de emoción dejándose caer en uno de los tantos bancos del pequeño local – oji-san! – exclamo contento, hacia un par de meses que no se paraba por allá, tantas misiones junnin le apartaban de la sociedad y de su mas preciado alimento –

Naruto! – el cálido saludo del dueño de aquel local le hizo sentirse como en los viejos tiempos, oh vaya que habían sido buenos – te preparare un tazón súper especial –

¿De veras? – y los ojos ilusionados con que lo decía hicieron que Sasuke frunciera un poco su seño, no mucho, solo lo normal –

Hum - asintió – paga la casa –

Decir que poco falto para que el Uzamaki se echara a los brazos del viejo es poco, pero una mano agarrándole del chaleco lo detuvo.

Los reflejos del Uchiha habían actuado justo a tiempo

Después de comer como dios manda y ya entrados en una platica decente, el portador del Kyubi se decidió a decirle la razón de su tardanza a su novio, llevo una mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco, sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba, era la excitación y la ansiedad mezcladas.

Naruto – escucho el llamado del azabache, había notado su torpeza de movimiento - ¿te encuentras bien?

Este asintió, y trago pesado, era hora de decirlo.

Veras Sasuke…yo…-

Una explosión estruendosa, el olor a pólvora quemada les llego hasta la nariz, un ataque…la aldea sufría un ataque

Tan rápido como salieron del espesor del humo que se había se había formado, ambos supieron una cosa…no habían reaccionado a tiempo.

Los ojos azules de Naruto, no eran más que dos cuencas abiertas que se tambaleaban, las pupilas se habían dilatado.

Una espada, de las cual salía un rechinido, amenazaba peligrosamente el pecho del Uchiha que se encontraba imposibilitado de usa el sharingan, una mano en sus sienes le obligaba a mantener sus ojos cerrados.

Quizás fue por eso que no pudo ver la cara de terror que él rubio tenia en ese momento, algo no andaba bien, los dos lo sentían.

Tanto tiempo Naruto-kun –

Y la voz retumbo en sus oídos, y quiso poder mirar al bastardo hijo de puta que en ese momento golpeo un punto en su espalda que le hizo caer de rodillas, un toque mas, sus brazos cayeron lánguidos a sus costados, la mandíbula le tembló de impotencia

Tú también, has crecido mucho neh Sasuke-kun –

Un movimiento lento, casi irónico y la espada se fue enterrando desde el costado derecho casi rozando el tórax un poco más y sería peligroso.

Ningún ruido emitido por el Uchiha, no le daría gusto al bastardo de escucharlo quejarse.

¿Qué hacer? si se movía y era detectado, la espadas se enterraría mas de lo que ya estaba en el pecho del azabache, pensar el tenia que…un alarido de dolor, sus manos se cerraron echas puño.

¿Qué pasa? es que acaso… ¿no se te ocurre nada, Naruto –kun? – y el tonillo burlón con en el que fueron dichas las palabras desataron la ira del jinshuriken, pero quizás fue que lo dicho era cierto -

¿Qué es lo que quieres…Kabuto? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, en ese momento de desesperación –

Venganza…la conoces cierto Sasuke-kun – el ex ninja medico, había dejado imposibilitado en gran medida al azabache pero de que podía escucharlo oh, Si que podía – digamos que lo justo seria matar a Naruto frente a ti, pero dado que es el contenedor del nuevo colas me hez un tanto…difícil, pero si puedo dejarlo vacio y miserable si tu mueres –

_Alguien dijo una vez, que nuestra fuerza es también nuestra debilidad._

Pero…del que te quieres vengar es de Sasuke, si lo matas a el, todo acabara, el no sufrirá – un paso vacilante, una mueca de dolor lo detuvo –

Si, es cierto…pero esta es mi manera de hacer las cosas, Naruto- kun –

_Que las cosas buenas no duran para siempre…._

Todo pareció moverse lentamente, pero aun así el no pudo hacer nada más que ver. Mientras sus piernas una tras otra intentaban llegar a ellos.

_Que el sufrimiento y la agonía son algo que algún día se muere…._

Mas explosiones, sonidos de kunias chocando, cuerpos cayendo, gritos de mando, el mundo a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando.

_Y que la felicidad son tan solo pequeños momentos de la vida._

Pero el tiempo corrió más rápido y ni él con toda la convicción que siempre había tenido pudo detener la fuerza con la que esa espada se enterraba en el pecho del Uchiha mientras que el filo seguía rompiendo la carne de sus mano…se le iba, se le resbalaba y no se detenía.

_Pero nadie le advirtió nunca._

El grito poderoso de alguien, golpes, y jutsus de invocación inundaron sus aturdidos sentidos.

_Que no debía olvidar el mundo en el que habían decidido vivir…_

_Donde la muerte es moneda de cambio._

_Y el dolor esta a la orden del día._

Sus ojos se cristalizaban, y sus gritos a voz quebrada solo rogaban por ayuda, mientras sus manos se teñían de carmín.

¿Ese liquido espeso y con olor a metal salía de Sasuke?

No, el cuerpo se le convulsiono hacia adelante, quería vomitar.

Sasuke – llamo suave y quedo, con la voz cariñosa que le salía solo con el azabache – Sasuke – repitió moviéndolo un poco – pero la respiración ya no salía de las fosas nasales y el corazón había dejado de latir, mientras que el propio se había acelerado.

_Y que no hay cosa peor, que ser la suculenta presa de eso llamado "miedo"_

Camino por los largos pasillos del hospital, estaba mareado pero estaba aun mas preocupado por verlo, una vuelta mas, haría una zanga en ese lugar.

Naruto – la pelirrosa había salido con un expediente en mano y lo había tomado del brazo para que se sentara – tranquilo, no te hace bien alterarte – advirtió en un tono de voz demandante –

Sakura –chan – pudo pronunciar sin perder de nuevo los estribos ese día –

Pregunta por ti –

Un suspiro aliviado se escapo de los labios del ojiazul que levantándose se dirigió a la habitación donde su novio estaba.

La puerta corrediza rechino un tanto, debía decirle a su oba-chan que les pusieran aceite, la cerro con cuidado, los ojos negros estaban abiertos, observándole en cada movimiento. Se sintió cohibido.

¿Estás bien? – fueron las primeras palabras que la voz aterciopelada le dedicara.

Y no supo explicar bien que ocurrió, pero se abalanzo contra el Uchiha y un puñetazo cruzo el febril rostro.

Pero que…-

No lo vuelvas hacer – y la respiración pesada, del rubio le hizo parpadear – que sea la ultima vez – y la voz se escucho débil, como hilillos que se van cortando – promételo…promete que no volverás a sacrificarte así…¡promételo maldita sea! – grito histérico, alzando al azabache del cuello de la bata de hospital –

No – hablo serio, sosteniendo la turbulenta mirada – no te diré una mentira - tomo el rostro entre sus manos, estaba tan asustado, pensar que algo le había ocurrido al rubio era la muerte de su mundo, por que la cosas mas importante que tenia era el – así que no te prometeré nada – dictamino sin perder la cabeza, estirando sus brazos, para acurrucar el cuerpo de su pareja –

Maldición, y mil veces maldición, de nuevo sin importar el tiempo las personas que mas querían salían heridas y el no podía hacer nada…era un debilucho.

Entrenare – susurro en el oído del mayor – entrenare y me volveré fuerte – las lagrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas – los protegeré, con mi vida si es necesario –

Y la forma en plural utilizada por el ojiazul no le hizo sospechar a quien o quienes se refería además de el.

Esta tarde – continuo, abrazándose delicadamente al mayor – en el ichiraku yo…- bajo sus rostro, mariposas revolotearon por su estomago – vas a ser papá – si rápido y conciso, sin detenerse, sintió los músculos bajo el tensarse -

Que fue lo que…- y lo separo de el para verlo a la cara – Naruto tu…- el Uzamaki solo asintió sacando de la bolsa del chalaco los papeles y el test que dictaminaban estaba embarazado. –

Si esto era un sueño que no lo despertaran, que si en realidad estaba en cielo que no se lo digieran, que si el mundo colapsaba poco le importaba.

Por que sin notarlo, los labios del Uchiha hicieron un a curva perfecta y bella…lo suficiente para que Naruto arraigara sus palabras en son de pacto. El los protegería, el protegería a la persona que amaba y al hijo no nato que ambos esperaban.

El se volvería mas fuerte, el se convertiría en lo que fuera…

Sasuke – le llamo bajando el rostro, buscando sus labios, pidiendo un poco de mimo -

Hum –

Puedo dormir contigo – unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y el repentino cambio de posición le dieron la respuesta- Sasuke – volvió a llamar, las luces del hospital fueron apagadas – te quiero – y cerro los ojos, había podido darle la notica que hizo nacer una sonrisa -

Y Sasuke se mantuvo despierto un poco mas, acariciando el vientre aun plano del rubio, cuando una figura en la ventana le hizo subir la mirada.

Esta muerto – escucho el susurro de palabras provenientes de su ex sensei –

Si, Kabuto tenia razón, el conocía bien la venganza, pero mas bien conocía lo que era estar vivo.

Beso aquella frente con cariño, tenía una razón mas para continuar vivo.

_Si, alguna vez alguien dijo que nuestra fuerza también es nuestra debilidad_

_Pero ese alguien también dijo que lo que protegemos es lo que nos hacer querer vivir… indefinidamente._


End file.
